Power distribution systems are old and well-known. Typically they include a plurality of converters that are connected to the central power supply. Associated with each converter is a circuit breaker which is operated when the associated converter fails. A signal indicating such failure is often sent to a computer which then provides a signal or printout to inform an attendant of the converter failure.
Such systems, however, are limited to disconnection of failed converters. They do not provide for constant monitoring of the efficiency of the converters in order to detect a malfunctioning converter before it fails. Also, prior art systems do not protect malfunctioning converters from catastrophic failure since such systems do not restrict reverse current from other converters for the time required to disconnect a malfunctioning converter.